When a person is travelling, and particularly when a person is in transit on, for example, an airplane, a train, a bus, (or even a car), the person is generally limited to a seated position. The seating areas on these (and other) forms of transportation are typically confined spaces, making it difficult for passengers to rest comfortably. Specially formed pillows are commercially available which fit or wrap behind a person's neck. But these pillows still require the person's head to remain in a generally upright position. Other pillows, such as those used on beds or as “throw” pillows, are also commercially available, but these can be bulky.